Oftentimes documents have holes punched therethrough to provide a means for holding the documents in a file. Reinforcing rings are frequently placed about the punched holes to strengthen the area around the holes. However, because this extra step is required after the holes are punched it is often not performed. This extra step is often a nuisance to perform and therefore is not done or is done incorrectly, especially if the holes of the reinforcing ring and punched paper are not the same size. Consequently, documents which are placed in files without reinforcing members are frequently lost or misfiled because the documents easily tear or rip.
One possible solution is to provide more elaborate and/or complicated apparatus for securely holding the punched documents in their corresponding files.